ASK and It Shall be GIVEN You
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Awalnya hanya sekadar mengamati, kemudian saling mengamati. Dibawah hamparan langit gelap mereka saling meneriakan nama. "Aku harap dia tidak menanggapku pria cabul". "Apa kita saling mengenal?" ketika menangisi masa lalu namun lupa untuk berpikir memperbaiki hari ini sebelum hari ini berubah menjadi masa lalu. Karya lama yang digarap lagi XD RnR please


**ASK and It Shall be GIVEN You**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate : T**

 **UsuiXMisaki**

* * *

 **Little Secret**

 **Misaki POV**

Sore ini aku sempatkan diri, menuju tempat yang mengenalku sepenuhnya, bagaimana tidak tempat ini saksi bisu disaat aku mengungkapkan hampir seluruh ekspresiku, dia tak pernah bosan akan itu, hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa memprotes apapun.

" Hah" aku pun menghela nafas saat merasakan udara disekitar tempat favorite ini, 'sejuk' pikirku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku menyelaraskan dengan sekitar, 'nyaman' dan tak lama akupun tertidur.

 **Normal POV**

Horizon mulai redup menandakan sang surya telah terlelap dan menyelesaikan satu lagi tugas pada hari ini, kini tinggal seberkas cahaya kecil bertaburan di angkasa sana seperti butiran gula yang ditaburkan diatas sebuah roti panggang yang gosong, ya bintang yang sangat banyak tentunya cukup terang karena tak terlihat sang penguasa langit malam pada saat ini 'Bulan'.

Seorang gadis tertidur pulas tak terganggu, tak bergeming diatas padang ilalang yang kering. Meski hari sudah gelap namun dia tidak menyadari nya, masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan dunianya, dunia mimpinya yang tak terganggu oleh siapapun.

"Huaaaaaaaaaah….. Kenapa…? Kenapa….? Kenapa tuhan -" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras, namun dibagian terakhir sepertinya dia tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannyadan terdengar menggantung tak jelas apa yan ditanyakan.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh…" kemudian. Dan teriakan ini sukses membuat sang gadis yang sedang tenang terlelap ditarik paksa oleh kesadarannya menuju dunia yang sesungguhnya,

"Ehmmmm, apaan sih padahal sedang enak-enaknya, gak tahu apa ada orang yang lagi enak tidur" gadis itu menggerutu namun kemudian melanjutkan kembali tidurnya tampaknya kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Tak lama seorang laki-laki yang tadi berteriak tampak mendekat menuju tempatnya berada 'tap tap tap tap, kresek kresek kresek….' semakin mendekat , dan akhirnya tiba di tempat tersebut, laki-laki itu mengerenyit heran saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya,

"siapa ini, tarzan?" bisikknya konyol, dan hei mana ada tarzan dizaman sekarang.

Laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mungkin sedang berpikir, lantas beberapa saat kemudian diapun mencolek pelan sang gadis yang tertidur pulas

"Hei apa yang aku lakukan disini?" ucapnya membangunkan, namun sang gadis tampak masih tenang tak menghiraukan dirinya.

" HEI AKU BILANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI " lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak berharap gadis itu kan segera bangun.

"Ehmmmm," lenguh gadis itu, lantas kemudian dia mengucek matanya berusaha menjernihkan penglihatannya.

"siapa kamu?" lanjutnya, laki-laki itu tak langsung menjawab hanya ada sedikit perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat, sedikit melembut dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Kamu mengerti bahasa manusia kan, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru gadis itu dan sedikit sinis.

Yang dimaksudpun hanya mengerinyitkan alisnya samai hamper bertemu, kemudian tersenyum tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Hei kamu gila ya?" tukasnya lagi dan masih belum ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, dia hanya mendekat kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya menuju wajah sang gadis, dan menatap matanya secara langsung.

Blushhhhh, kini wajah sang gadis berubah merah terbakar lantaran jarak antaranya dengan laki-laki itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau memperkosaku? Hah?" masih dengan perkataannya yang tegas dan sinis seperti tidak ada rasa ketakutan, dan keraguan sedikitpun akannya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat lucu saat ini" seringainya

Checkmate, akhirnya kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu tidak ada hubungannya, kata yang sedari tadi ditunggu berharap mengemukakan sebuah jawaban yang diharapkan.

Dan sukses pula membuat wajah sang gadis makain memanas tidak karuan.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis ada ditempat seperti ini sendirian, apa lagi malam hari, dan tertidur..?" lanjutnya lagi, menaikkan alis saat menggantung kalimat diakhir, pertanda bertanya

"ini tempat favoritku, wajar kan aku ada disini, dan soal aku yang berada disini, i-tu bu-kan u-ru-san-mu" jawabnya dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir, menandakan ketidak sukaannya, lantas ia pun berdiri kemudian pergi.

"hei tunggu jangan pergi dulu, Aku USUI TAKUMI, kamu siapa?" tukas laki-laki itu sambil berlari mengejar.

Kemudian dia pun berhenti dan berbalik "USUI TAKUMI, heh?" sahut sang gadis, usui pun turut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapa sang gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya,

"Ya aku USUI TAKUMI, namamu? Kumohon jawablah…." Melas usui, sang gadis kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata

"Ok namaku MISAKI AYUZAWA kau bisa memanggilku misaki saja atau misa kalau kita bertemu lagi, kalau…?" sinis itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh seseorang yang baru mengenalnya, namun siapa sangka dibalik itu ada suatu kepedihan yang terbungkus rapi.

"Misa chan senang berkenalan denganmu, mau kuantar pulang hari sudah sangat larut tidak baik kan gadis seperti…." Namun kemudian disela

"ya ya ya kamu sudah berkata seperti itu tadi aku bosan mendengarnya, dan camkan ini jangan samakan aku dengan gadis pada umumnya aku tidak suka, aku bisa pulang sendiri jaaaaa" kemudian ia pun pergi.

Setelah cukup jauh ia berteriak kembali

"KAU BOLEH BERKUNJUNG LAGI JIKA KAU MAU, INI RAHASIA KITA BERDUA YA…" ia tersenyum kemudian meneruskan larinya.

"dasar gadis bodoh kau kira aku benar-benar baru mengenalmu hah? Kau tahu aku selalu mengawasimu dari kejauhan saat kau sedang berada disini, namun aku…." Dia tak meneruskannya

"arghhhh sudahlah aku sudah cukup senang hari ini kau mengenalku, melihatmu lebih dekat bukan sebagai stalker namun SAHABAT, meski aku tahu yang lain yang kuharapkan" ucapnya frustasi kemudian pulang dengan ditemani taburan bintang diangkasa.

"Misaki ya ternyata namanya"

Setidaknya ada kemajuan.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Another story dari fd yang gw temukan hari ini.

Let me take the rest. For next chapter maybe I have some plot haha.

Tinggalkan jejak ya XD

See yaa X)


End file.
